


Something’s Just Not Right

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Sad Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry didn’t create Flashpoint after his father died. He dealt with his father’s death the best he could. When it was too much for him to handle alone, Iris was there to give him the support he needed.





	Something’s Just Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally as a part of a series 9/24/19. I am going to take the series down, but i still want the stories themselves to stay.

Zoom was gone. They had won, but Henry, Barry’s dad, was also gone. He had been killed at the hand of Zoom right in front of Barry.

Barry had been doing his best to carry on lately. To continue being the hero he always was, and on the outside, it seemed he was coping well, but on the inside , Iris was about to find out, he was completely broken.

Joe was in the kitchen making dinner when iris got home. 

“Hi dad.”  
“Have you seen Barry today? He was supposed to meet me at jitters tonight, but he didn’t show up. I thought maybe he got caught up at Star Labs, but Cisco said he hadn’t seen him since around 4:00.”

Cisco also said that Barry seemed a bit off today, but when he asked him about it, he said he was fine. 

“He’s upstairs.”, Joe said.  
“He said he had a headache and he was going to rest before dinner. Other than that he seemed fine to me. I didn’t think anything of it.”

“That not normal for Barry.”, iris said. “He never slows down, even when he should.”

“You know Iris, he’a been through a lot the past few weeks, and he seems to be handling everything very well. I think he deserves a little time for himself once in a while.”

“Is he dad? Is he handling everything so well? I don’t buy it for a second.”  
“His father was just murdered right in front him.”

“Iris, I love and care for him too you know.”  
“I promise I have been keeping an eye on him. He’s been fine at work. I haven’t noticed anything off about him at all.”

“Why don’t you go up there and find out why he didn’t meet you tonight. I’m sure he just forgot.”

“Yeah. Okay.”, she said.

Iris was about to knock on Barry’s door when he walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as he looked at her he remembered.

“I’m sorry Iris! I left Star Labs early. I’ve had a slight headache today, so I just wanted to lay down for a bit. I just completely forgot about Jitters.”

“Are you ok?”  
“I mean, do you still have a headache?”

She really didn’t care about him forgetting. She just cared about him.

“Yeah, I’m ok. The headache is almost gone.”

“That’s good.”, she said with a smile.

“Looks like dinners almost done. I’m going to freshen up. See you downstairs?”

“Yeah. I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Barry was only half lying, he did have a headache. He’d had it all week actually, but today it felt like his head may explode.

It was more than that though. He felt tired, angry and sad all at the same time. He hadn’t been sleeping right, he wasn’t even as hungry as he should have been. Overall he just felt bad.

He knew he wasn’t sick. Caitlin had just taken some blood samples the other day, just as she did every month, but he also knew something was wrong and he didn’t know how to make it better.

Dinner went fine. Barry had two plates of food, but still not his usual amount. He told them that his headache was throwing his stomach off a bit. So iris made up a couple more plates for him and put them in the fridge for later. If he wanted them they would be there for him.

He was back in his room now. Iris had taken a shower and was now in her room too. 

They had discussed their relationship and they both wanted to move forward, but since that night, Barry hadn’t brought it up again. Iris decided to wait for him, let him grieve for what he had lost before starting something new. She was about to turn her television on when she heard a bang come from Barry’s room. 

She knocked on his door but he didn’t answer. When she opened it, the first thing she saw was blood, looking past the blood, she saw Barry.  
He was out cold, and the blood was coming from the back of his head.  
He must have passed out and hit his head, she thought. 

She went right to him, carefully cradling his head in her hands. She could see the wound, it was small, but still, he must have hit the floor hard. 

“Barr?”, she said with tears forming in her eyes.  
He began to stir. “Iris?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I think you fainted.” His hand went to the back of his head as he started to sit up.

“Easy Barry!”

“I’m ok.”, he said taking a deep breath and moving himself to a standing position.

“Your obviously not ok Barry.” She was still being as sympathetic as she could, while also being stern. He started to wobble as he stood. It was a good thing Iris still had his arm. With Iris’s help he made it to the bed. 

She made sure he was steady before letting him go.

“I’m going to get a cloth to clean you up. Stay put for me, okay?”He shook his head yes. His hand going to the back of his head again.

When she returned, she cleaned his cut, which was already healing, as gently as she could. Once she finished he laid down on his side and closed his eyes.

Iris finished cleaning up the mess on the floor, disposing of the cleaning supplies. She climbed on his bed and put her arm around his middle, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

She stayed there with him for a while, just listening to him breath and feeling his heart beat.  
Then she started to feel wetness on her arm, and then she heard and felt him start to cry. She held him tight. 

“It’s ok Barr! Everything is going to be ok. I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere. I promise!”

He put his hand on her arm and turned himself around to face her.

He wanted to talk, to tell her how he’d been feeling lately, but nothing would come out. So instead he cuddled his head into her, and balled. She held him close to her, stoking his hair, reassuring him that he was ok.

Iris heard footsteps, and when she looked up  
she saw Joe standing at the door. Tears in his eyes now too. She winked at him to let him know she had this. He knew she did too. He acknowledged her and headed back downstairs. 

“Look at me Barr!”, she said. He looked up.  
“You’re going to be okay! You got that?”

“Yes, I do.”  
He honestly didn’t feel like he would be ok, but he trusted Iris, he always had.

His eyes met hers. They’d seen each other almost every day of their lives. But right now it felt like he was looking at her for the first time. He leaned in and her lips met his. The kiss was gentle and tender. They explored one and other, feeling each other’s breath mixing as one.

“I love you Iris. I love you too Barr!”

“How about if I go get you some food and we spend the night together in our pjs watching movies and eating popcorn like we did when we were kids?”

He knew he needed more food. He was sure that had been the reason for him passing out. He was still feeling lightheaded. He was sure she knew that too. 

“That sounds good.”, he said softly. 

“Stay put. No more passing out! Okay?”

“Yeah! Okay”., he said with a smile before laying back on the pillow while he waited. 

Joe wondered how he had missed it, how he didn’t see the signs. He works with him everyday darn it

As soon as Iris was in sight, Joe asked her if Barry was okay. 

“He will be.”, she said, “but he’s got a lot of healing to do, and he’s going to need us to help him through it.”

“I’m sorry Iris! I should have listened to you. I should have seen it myself.”

Joe looked so sad.  
“He’s so young and he’s suffered so much loss.”  
He’s always running to help everyone else, pushing his own needs and feelings aside.”

“I’m his father Iris. How could I have not noticed that my son needed me?”

“Barry’s strong and stubborn dad. You know that. He probably didn’t even realize he was feeling this bad, or what those feeling were for that matter.”

“I’m going to heat some food up for him. Why don’t you go talk to him? I’ll be right up.”

“That’s a good idea”, he said.  
Joe peaked in Barry’s door. He noticed Barry was sleeping. He figured he could talk to him later rather than wake him up, but Barry must have heard him because he sat up.

“Joe?”  
“Yeah Barr. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you?”

“No you didn’t. I was just resting my head until Iris gets back.”

“You feel sick?”  
Joe asked about to feel his forehead.

“Not sick like that, no.”, Barry said.

“I’ve, he hesitated. I haven’t been handling my dad’s death like I should have. I kept it bottled up. I haven’t been eating right, for one thing, and I fainted earlier. I just didn’t want to faint again.”

“Barry!” Joe looked at him in full dad mode. 

He sat on the bed and embraced Barry in a hug. 

“I really miss him Joe!” He was crying softly in to Joe’s shoulder. 

“I know son.” Joe said rubbing his back for comfort.

“I’m always here for you Barry! Never forget that.”

Barry just held him tighter.  
“I love you son! Love you too Joe!”

When Iris got back to the room, they were just separating from the hug.  
Barry sat back against the headboard and Iris handed him a tray with a lot of food. He couldn’t even find the utensils at first. They were buried under the plates. 

“Eat up Barr!”

He didn’t need any further encouragement for this particular task. He ate it all, and he was still hungry when he finished. 

“Feeling any better?”, Iris asked, referring to the dizziness.

“I do., he said. Much better!”  
“No headache and no dizziness.”

“That’s good to hear son. I’m gonna go take a shower and relax myself. If you two need anything you know where to find me.”, Joe said with a quick pat on Barry’s ankle.

Joe knew Barry was in good hands. He’d talk to him more tomorrow, but right now leaving the two of them alone was the right thing to do.

“Ok Barr. What do you want to watch?”, Iris asked handing him the rest of his dinner.

“You pick.”, he said. “I just want to be with you. I don’t care what we watch.”

She smiled. She felt the same way, but hey, if she got to pick the movie even better.

“I’ll be back then. Get some pjs on when you finish.”

He moved the tray and used his speed to change. Then he started eating again. 

“Nice Barr.”, she rolled her eyes. 

As she was walking out the door she knew he would be ok. With her help and the support of her dad and his friends he would be able to deal with Henry’s passing in a healthy way. 

She also knew they were going to have to start discussing living arrangements shortly, because that kiss meant much more then friendship. Being together in that way was something they had both wanted for so long, and if they were going to move forward, living together with their dad was not the way they were going to do it. 

For tonight though, just being together is what he needed, and Iris was going to make sure to give him that.  
She grabbed the most mushy love story she could find and headed back to his room.

They watched the movie, well Iris watched the movie. He passed out about halfway through it. That didn’t bother her though. After the movie ended, she shut everything off, grabbed a blanket from his closet, cuddled up to him, covering them with the blanket, and fell asleep her head on his shoulder.  
He slept through the night. No nightmares, no tossing and turning. He woke up feeling better, not perfect, but now he knew he would be ok. Because he had Iris to make sure he was.


End file.
